Why is it Always Him?
by Boba Addict
Summary: Everyone knows that Seiichiro loves Amu. But why wasn't it him? Why was it someone else? He soon promises himself that he would win Amu over, no matter what. No, this is not SeiichiroxAmu! Slight Amuto and Rimahiko!
1. Amu's Not Really Cool N' Spicy

**Hey guys! No, I haven't forgotten to update Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare! It's just that state testing has started, and it just sucks. Anyways, I had this sudden inspiration for a one-shot. It's Seiichiro-centric (Amu's crazy little fanboy) and revolves around his love life (a.k.a. Hinamori Amu). Yes, I sort of got this idea from watching Shugo Chara! Episode 8. You know, the one with that Misaki girl and her love over Tadase.**

**Disclaimer: I just turned 13 a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure you catch on to what I'm saying…**

Seiichiro just didn't get it. Ever since the "cool n' spicy" Hinamori Amu had come to Seiyo Academy, he's been trying to get her attention. But she hardly knew that he existed. That was already bad enough, but she paid a lot more attention to everyone else she knew.

And that is the reason why the little fanboy was stalking Amu (he called it "carefully observing" her) from behind a bush. She was talking to Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair of the Guardians. And let's just say Seiichiro wasn't exactly very happy seeing Amu have such a great time with Tadase. Here was what he heard during their conversation:

"Ne, Tadase-kun, what are we gonna do for the next Guardian meeting?"

"Well, we're-

Tadase was soon cut off by Amu's screams. It turns out that a mysterious high school boy in black had jumped out of the tree near them and immediately bit Amu's ear.

Amu was blushing like crazy. "IKUTO! WHY THE FREAKING HECK ARE YOU HERE?"

"Ikuto nii-san? Why are you here?

Ikuto replied, "What? I can't visit my little strawberry from time to time?"

Amu turned even redder, if that was possible. "AAGGGHHH! HENTAI BAKA NEKO!"

Seiichiro was shocked. This wasn't the Hinamori Amu he knew! The way he expected her to react to the older boy's comment was nothing like this at all. He expected her to remain her composure and tell the black cat to back off. Not only that, but Seiichiro didn't like the fact that there was another guy interested in Amu. Now, not only did he have competition against Tadase, but with this Ikuto guy, whoever he was.

The only thing Seiichiro was completely sure of was that he felt very upset. He didn't want more guys popping up saying that they liked Amu. Not only that, but even though it was obvious that Amu didn't respect Ikuto, at least she paid attention to him. She just ignored her #1 fanboy.

There was only one thing on Seiichiro's mind right now:

WHY DOESN'T HINAMORI-SENPAI LIKE ME?

…Oh crap. He just realized he said his thoughts out loud. Amu heard him and walked towards his direction, with Ikuto and Tadase following. Seiichiro quickly ran away to avoid being found out, and ran to class.

* * *

><p>Seiichiro couldn't concentrate in class at all. His mind kept wandering back to the fact that Amu had more suitors than he thought. To him, today was a very long day. However, he had made a decision to all of this:<p>

I WILL CRUSH HOTORI-SENPAI AND THE OTHER GUY, AND GET HINAMORI-SENPAI FIRST!

…Okay, he obviously needed to stop accidentally voicing his thoughts out loud. His teacher was looking at him with a funny look, and some of the students were giggling, while the others were visibly shocked that he liked Amu.

Seiichiro quickly lowered his head so no one could see the embarrassed look on his face. The teacher quickly got everyone else's attention back and continued the lesson, but Seiichiro had his mind deep in his thoughts. He was filled with questions. Why does Amu not like him back? Why does she pay more attention to the other two guys? How would he win over her? And that, my friends, is how he spent the rest of the school day, pondering over his questions and trying to find an answer to them.

* * *

><p>It was time for the Guardian meeting after school, and Amu entered the Royal Garden.<p>

Seiichiro was stalking Amu again (he still called it "carefully observing") from behind a tree and watching the Guardians' conversation. He soon found out that it was boring him, thanks to Tadase's usual seriousness during the meeting.

Seiichiro knew he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, the meeting was over, and all of the Guardians had left the Royal Garden. He looked around to see what had made him wake up, and saw the Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima, staring at him. He stared back.

Rima broke the awkward silence by asking, "…What are you doing here?"

"…I, uh, was, you know…" Seiichiro couldn't think of an excuse that would fool the older girl.

"You were spying on Amu, weren't you?"

"Uhhh, no?"

Rima sighed. "Look kid, don't think you got away with spying on Amu earlier today. You may have ran away, but Amu still saw you. So did Tadase and Ikuto. And when the meeting was over, all of us Guardians started talking about what's going on in our lives lately. Amu brought up the fact that you were spying on her from behind a bush today."

Seiichiro's jaw dropped. Amu had seen him? He couldn't believe it. Now that Amu knew that he stalked her (yes, he finally stopped calling it "carefully observing"), she probably will never fall for him, since she probably thinks that he's a crazy fanboy who stalks people.

Rima interrupted his thoughts. "Listen, you spying on Amu makes you look foolish. She's never going to fall for you if you keep on doing that. And even if you do, I don't think she's going to fall in love with you anyway. So just give it up. You're wasting your life, so go find some other girl, will ya?" And with that, she walked off.

Seiichiro was speechless. After hearing Rima say all that, he realized that she was right. Amu never talks to him, so trying to make her suddenly like him was like asking a guy to dress like a girl out of their own free will. **(You have no idea, Seiichiro. I know someone who would do that, right Nagihiko? ^^)**

He stood there, letting Rima's words sink in even deeper than they already have. And then it hit him. Rima told him to go find another girl. So he still had hope to try to find true love, even if it wasn't his beloved Amu.

But wait, was she really his beloved now? After having the little mini-conversation with Rima, it felt like all of his feelings for Amu had disappeared. But why?

It probably had something to do with seeing Amu not being able to keep her "cool n' spicy" attitude up earlier today. He now realized that everything he thought he knew about her was nothing but a façade. However, unlike Amu, Rima's passiveness wasn't an outer character.

…Wait, why is this happening? Why do his thoughts keep on wandering back to Rima? Had his feelings for Amu redirected over to Rima?

Confused, Seiichiro headed back home. And the next morning, he knew the answer to his questions.

* * *

><p>Once again, Seiichiro was stalking the Guardians before class behind a bush. But he wasn't there for Amu anymore. No, he now thought of Amu as a big sister, even though she still barely acknowledged him.<p>

The Guardians were talking to each other about the upcoming assembly, when suddenly Rima and Nagihiko got into another one of their arguments on who knows what.

"Come on, Rima-chan!"

"No way, Purplehead!"

Amu was trying to get the two of them to stop arguing, Tadase had an uncomfortable smile on his face, and Yaya was just getting suspicious that Rima and Nagihiko would end up together.

Meanwhile, Seiichiro's good mood dropped into a bad one. The way he was feeling right now was the exact way he was feeling when he saw Ikuto and Tadase talking to Amu. Except now, he wasn't competing against those two. It was pretty obvious that Rima had another suitor, and therefore, his target has changed.

FUJISAKI-SENPAI, I WILL GET MASHIRO-SENPAI FIRST!

…Okay, he seriously needed to stop doing saying things out loud without thinking first. Seiichiro fled the area once he saw Rima and Nagihiko walking towards his hiding spot.

But as he ran to class, the little fanboy swore that he would get Rima to return his feelings before Nagihiko got to her first.

**Ok, so after reading this over, I realized that this was kinda short, especially if you compare them to my Shugo Chara! Truth or Dare! chapters, but who cares? By the way, I don't support SeiichiroxAmu or SeiichiroxRima AT ALL! ^^ Just letting you guys know, just in case you thought that. RIMAHIKO WILL STILL PREVAIL! …Although most of you can probably tell by my username… ^^; …Alright, I'll shut up about this already.**

**One more thing, there's a poll on my profile page about which Shugo Chara! pairing you guys like the most, and I have 5 votes so far. So please vote! ^^**


	2. Well, So Long, Rima

**Okay, if you didn't know, I have decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Most reviewers wanted me to, and I have decided that I will.**

**And as everyone knows, I have started a poll on my profile page about favorite SC pairings. Just to let you in on the news, I have results I did not expect. So far, I have 4 Rimahikos, 3 Amutos, 3 Tadamus, 2 Amuhikos, 1 Kutau, 1 Suukaidou, and everyone else is 0. I only have one thing to say about this: Maybe we should rethink who's the most popular guy on SC. You guys probably know what I'm talking about. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: See my username? My username is not Peach-Pit, it's RimahikoLuver. Besides, I seriously doubt Peach-Pit has a favorite pairing in the anime…**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SHUGO CHARA! PARTY! EPISODE 7.**

Seiichiro was, once again, spying on the Guardians during their meeting, planning on how to win over Rima. Sadly, he did not enjoy the fact that she paid more attention to Nagihiko.

Again, he dozed off, but fortunately for him, he woke up once the meeting was over. He decided to eavesdrop:

"Neh, Rima-tan, I heard you and Nagi-tan had a date~"

"WHAT? YAYA, WHO THE FRICK TOLD YOU THAT?"

"Kukai saw you guys that day and he told Yaya!"

"Well, whatever it was, WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!"

Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Um, Yaya-chan, could you tell us what you're talking about please?"

"You guys were at the parfait place! Kukai passed by and saw you guys, and he told Yaya!"

Rima's jaw nearly became unglued. "YAYA! THAT WAS NOT A DATE!"

Nagihiko sweatdropped again. "Um, yeah, I was just doing her a favor. And that happened awhile ago, so why are you bringing this up just now?"

"Yaya didn't have the chance to bring it up before! And you guys were sharing the parfait!"

Fire spewed out all around Rima. "THE WAITRESS THOUGHT WE WERE A COUPLE AND GAVE US ONE PARFAIT ONLY! I WAS HUNGRY SO I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Nagihiko looked at her. "Actually, you could've just ordered another parfait…"

"SHUT UP!"

During this whole time, Amu and Tadase were just looking around, trying to avoid being involved in the current situation.

On the other hand, a big stone kanji word that meant "HEARTBROKEN" had dropped down on Seiichiro's head. He was crying anime tears and thinking, "Why, Mashiro-senpai? Why?"

* * *

><p>It was now the weekend. Seiichiro woke up, still feeling dejected about Rima and Nagihiko's "date". He then decided what he was going to do. He was going to march right up to Nagihiko's face, and tell him that he liked Rima and was going to get her first. That's right folks, he has not given up on his crush on the short blond girl.<p>

Seiichiro quickly got dressed and had breakfast. During the whole time, he was thinking about what he was going to say.

"_WHY DO YOU LIKE MASHIRO-SENPAI?_" No, that won't do. It wasn't exactly going to make the other boy back off, and it'll make him sound like a stalker. Not that he wasn't.

"_MASHIRO-SENPAI IS MINE!_" Nah, too blunt.

"_Fujisaki-senpai, I'll have you know that Mashiro-senpai is our shared object of affection and…_" Great, now he's starting to sound like Sanjo Kairi, the Jack before Nagihiko.

"_Fujisaki-senpai, I really like Mashiro-senpai, and I would appreciate it if you would let me win her heart._" Much better. Not too mean, not too formal.

Once he got to Nagihiko's house, he rang the doorbell. Baaya answered the door.

"My name is Suzuki Seiichiro. I'm here to see Fujisaki Nagihiko-senpai please."

"Um, are you one of his friends? I don't remember Nagihiko-sama mentioning you before."

"Um, he's my senpai."

"Well, I'm sorry. Nagihiko-sama isn't here at the moment. Should I tell him that you dropped by?"

"No, it's alright. I'll talk to him on Monday."

Baaya closed the door. Seiichiro couldn't believe it. On the day he had the confidence to confront an older boy about his love, it turns out that the older boy wasn't even at home. Seiichiro's luck was rapidly going bad.

He was about to leave the Fujisaki mansion when he heard music. He peeked in through the window. He couldn't believe what he saw. Inside, was a beautiful girl dressed in a kimono, dancing to the Japanese music. Her long purple hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her graceful steps were charming enough to make a boy fall in love with her at first sight.

Seiichiro felt his face heating up. Wait, no! Why is this happening? He liked Mashiro Rima, not this other girl! …But he kept on watching the elegant girl. Seiichiro felt his spirits being lifted when he was watching this girl dance. And yet, she seemed so familiar. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before. But where?

Still transfixed, Seiichiro headed on home. This was exactly like a repeat of what happened when he stopped liking Amu and started liking Rima. Seiichiro didn't know what to think of this. First, he started liking Amu. And then, he liked Rima. But now, his mind kept on wandering back to the mysterious elegant girl who he saw. He had no idea on what he was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>Seiichiro decided he would ask Nagihiko about the girl. Once he saw the Guardians chatting before class, he hurried up to them.<p>

"Seiichiro? What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I want to ask Fujisaki-senpai about something."

Nagihiko was surprised. "Huh?"

"I saw a girl dancing at your house during the weekend. Come to think of it, she looks exactly like you. Why is that?"

Amu and Yaya looked confused, Tadase shot Nagihiko an awkward look, Rima looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second, and Nagihiko looked just about ready to run around the school screaming his head off. And yet, Seiichiro expected him to answer.

"Uhhh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I saw her with my very own eyes!"

Rima shot Nagihiko a look that meant, "Good luck getting out of this one."

"Umm, she's, uh…"

Much to Nagihiko's relief, the bell rang at that moment. He hurried off to his classroom, with Tadase and Rima dragging Yaya and Amu to their respective classes.

While Seiichiro was walking to class, he decided to ask Nagihiko about the mysterious girl again tomorrow. Even if the older boy refused to answer, Seiichiro would find out someday. Maybe he's moved on from Rima, but Seiichiro had a good feeling about this girl. He just knew it.

**Was Seiichiro too OOC? After reading this over, I think he was. But what the heck. :D**

**Anyways, for those of you who didn't catch on, Seiichiro's new crush is Nadeshiko a.k.a. the female alter ego of Nagihiko. Now Goose-chan owes me a whole gaggle of internet monkeys. :D (You know what I'm talking about, right Goose-chan?)**

**And I know this is short, but all of the chapters for this fanfic aren't going to be very long. So expect the next chapter soon! **


	3. OH MY GOD, SHE'S A GUY?

**Wow, how long has it been since I worked on this story? Almost a month?**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Shugo Chara, the Party season would've followed the manga, or at least have focused less on Rikka…**

Seiichiro was spying on the Guardians' meeting (again). And it was boring him to no end… Wait, why was he spying on them again?

Oh yeah, so he can get the information he needs about the "mysterious girl" he saw on Saturday. But the problem was, how was he supposed to introduce himself to her once they met face to face? Seiichiro sighed. Love at first sight can really affect someone.

He was stuck in his train of thought until Amu and Yaya decided that they should head home.

"My parents want me to babysit Ami. Sorry." –Amu

"Same for Yaya, except with Tsubasa!" –Yaya

Tadase sighed. "Alright, see you tomorrow, you two."

After Amu and Yaya left the building, Rima started smiling…which soon turned into giggling…which soon turned into laughing.

Nagihiko looked at her. "Rima-chan, what's so funny?"

Rima stopped laughing long enough to reply, "Thinking about the whole Seiichiro having a crush on 'Nadeshiko' thing." She started laughing again.

Nagihiko put his face in his hands. "Oh, no…"

Tadase tried to help out. "M-Mashiro-san, let's not make Fujisaki-kun feel worse than he already does…"

Nagihiko looked up. "Yeah, and it's pretty surprising how the 'Goddess of Comedy' is laughing at something like this."

Rima stopped laughing and blushed. "Sh-shut up…"

_Oh, so her name's Nadeshiko,_ thought Seiichiro. _…Wait, Mashiro-senpai likes comedy?_

Seiichiro's thoughts were interrupted when Nagihiko spoke again.

"Guys, what am I supposed to do about this?"

Tadase replied, "Well, you can say that she left for Europe…"

Rima interrupted. "OR…you can tell him the truth, and say that you have to crossdress for your family tradition."

Seiichiro's jaw dropped. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! The…the elegant girl he saw a few days ago…IS A GUY? If that wasn't bad enough, IT WAS FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO.

Seiichiro screamed. The Guardians (excluding Amu and Yaya) looked in his direction. Rima exited the Royal Garden and walked towards Seiichiro's hiding spot. She found him in a fetal position and in his emo corner.

Nagihiko and Tadase were behind Rima.

"Rima-chan, what is-" Nagihiko was cut off at the sight of Seiichiro.

Tadase sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

Nagihiko was speechless. "…Please tell me that you were not eavesdropping on our conversation…"

Seiichiro looked up at him. "I thought that girl was the one for me, and IT TURNS OUT THAT 'SHE' IS A GUY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?"

The others all sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Seiichiro!"<p>

Seiichiro's friends, Takahashi Akihiro and Nakamura Masato, were standing outside of Seiichiro's house. Both of them had heard about Seiichiro's recent heartbreak. Akihiro, understanding how Seiichiro feels, had comforted and cried with Seiichiro. Masato, on the other hand, had just told Seiichiro to suck it up.

Seiichiro wouldn't come out of his house for days after finding out Nagihiko's dreadful secret. He wouldn't even go to school. And now, his two friends were trying to coax him out of his shell and invite him to Hoshina Utau's concert.

Masato groaned. "Seiichiro, stop acting like a 2-year old and come with us to the concert!"

He and Akihiro heard a faint "NO" from inside the house.

Akihiro sighed. "Seiichiro, I know how you feel, but it's not THAT bad. You didn't know that Fujisaki-senpai was actually that girl you were crushing on. Now come out of the house and listen to Utau's singing! I got us tickets for the front seats!"

After a few minutes, Seiichiro reluctantly opened the door.

All was silent until the three friends arrived at the concert place.

Even though Seiichiro had finally left his house, he still looked like he wanted to disappear forever.

Akihiro said, "Seiichiro, I know you'd rather be anywhere else right now, but you gotta have fun. Let's see if you'll feel better after the concert."

Seiichiro just merely nodded.

After a while, it was time for Utau to start performing.

_Dare mo inai SUTEJI_

_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_Kinou to onaji asu wa_

_Nidoto konaito kizukuno_

_LASUTO SHIN wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushi kedo_

_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_Atarashii watashi ni umare kawaru_

_Yuuki wo dashite_

_Hazukashii ga ranaide_

_My heartful song_

_My heartful song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_Itsukaradarou honto no egao miserarenakutatte ta_

_Konna watashi wo akiramenaide mattete kuretano_

_Kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakaette ita_

_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_Natsukashii omoideni yasashisaga_

_Mezameru you ni_

_Sunao ni naretakara_

_My heartful song_

_My heartful song_

_Kokoro wo hiraite_

_Ima_

_Atarashii watashi ni umare kawaru_

_Yuuki wo dashite_

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyo_

_My heartful song_

_My heartful song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

Akihiro whispered to Masato, "She's hot, don't you think?"

Masato rolled his eyes and shot Akihiro a look. Masato was more of the mature type, and wasn't exactly amused by Akihiro's lack of sense…no matter how much he agreed with him on what he just said.

Meanwhile, Seiichiro had his gaze fixed upon Utau the whole entire time.

* * *

><p>Akihiro and Masato were walking home, talking about Utau.<p>

"Dude, why don't you think Utau-chan's hot?"

Masato sighed at his friend's stupidity. He looked over at Seiichiro, since he hasn't spoken for a while. "Seiichiro, are you okay now?"

Seiichiro didn't answer his question. All he said was:

"Utau-chan…is single…isn't she?"

Akihiro and Masato shared a look.

_Here we go again._

**And I'm done! Sorry for not working on this chapter for so long guys. =.= Is this chapter okay? 'Cause I seriously think that I'm terrible at writing an in-character Seiichiro. Plus, I put up a new poll on my profile. ;3 Please vote! Peace out!**


	4. Utau's Got A Bad Attitude

**I am currently typing this on my plane to Taiwan. And I am trying very hard NOT to get airsick and throw up again. That's right, I get airsick a lot. The plane's been flying for 2 hours now and I still have 11 hours till I get to Taiwan. *groans* Moving on from my personal life, the song in the last chapter was Heartful Song by Nana Mizuki (voice actor of Utau).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat so many times?**

Seiichiro sighed dreamily in class. Ever since Utau's concert, he's been thinking about her ever since. Two rows ahead of him sat Akihiro, who snickered at his lovesick friend. Masato, who sits right next to Seiichiro, just rolled his eyes.

Akihiro looked at Masato. "Dude, you roll your eyes a lot, did you notice?"

Masato facepalmed.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Seiichiro was still on cloud nine. He was thinking about Utau when he literally ran into Souma Kukai, the earliest Jack of the Guardians.<p>

Seiichiro fell backward. "Ow!"

Kukai looked at Seiichiro. "Oh, sorry about that!" He offered a hand to him. Seiichiro took it.

"I'm Souma Kukai, but go ahead and call me Kukai. And you are…?"

"Seiichiro… Suzuki Seiichiro…"

"Hey, what's up with the shyness? I think I've seen you before when I was still at Seiyo Elementary…wait, weren't you Amu's crazy fanboy who always asked for her autograph?"

A vein popped onto Seiichiro's head. What was the nerve of this guy? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kukai defended himself, "Hey, I'm just saying the truth here."

Multiple veins popped onto Seiichiro's head. This guy may be 4 years older than him, but that doesn't give him the right to say all of this. Just when he was about to retort back, a voice called out.

"Hey, Ramen Boy!"

Kukai and Seiichiro turned to the direction of the voice. Once Seiichiro saw who it was, his jaw dropped. Kukai, on the other hand, wasn't so surprised.

"Hey, Utau!"

Utau approached them. "Kukai, did you forget about our ramen contest? You were supposed to meet me in front of the ramen shop 15 minutes ago. YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND TARDINESS!" She yelled the last part.

Kukai winced under Utau's glare. "I-I'm sorry, Idol-san…"

"NEVER CALL ME 'IDOL-SAN'!"

Kukai fell over due to the loudness of Utau's voice.

"Hmph. Who's the child with you?"

Seiichiro's eyes widened. "I'm not a child!" Utau's attitude wasn't as nice as her looks.

Kukai looked at him. "Oh, this is…Sachiro, was it? I just met him after I bumped into him."

Seiichiro glared at Kukai. "My name is Seiichiro!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

Seiichiro scowled. "I don't like you."

Kukai rubbed his head. "Yeah, I get that from a lot of guys below my age…"

Utau added, "And from me."

"Aw, come on, Idol-san!"

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?"

"I'LL STOP CALLING YOU THAT IF YOU QUIT INSULTING ME!"

Sometime during the argument, Seiichiro grew tired of those two's argument and ditched them. Not long later, he ran into another person.

Seiichiro rubbed his head. _I really gotta watch where I'm going from now on. _He looked up and saw that he bumped into Yaya. …Yes, the Ace's Chair Yaya.

Yaya fell on her bottom. "Ow! That hurt!" She pouted. And then she saw Seiichiro. "Hey, you're Amu-chi's stalker!"

Once again, a vein appeared. Why did Seiichiro feel like this was a bad day so far?

"Oh, wait! Yaya's sorry, she didn't mean to hurt your feelings! She was just heading to the arcade! Do you want to go with her?"

Seiichiro felt like he needed to cheer up, so he quickly complied. Once they got the arcade, Yaya insisted on playing the Whack-A-Mole first.

Seiichiro disagreed. He had…bad memories about the Whack-A-Mole. Everytime he tried to play it, he would accidentally hit too hard, and the hammer thing (whatever it was called) would bounce back and hit him on the head. "How about we play the first-person shooter game instead?"

Yaya got tears in her eyes. "No! That game is too violent for Yaya! SHE WANTS THE WHACK-A-MOLE!" And she started bawling.

Seiichiro started panicking. "A-Alright, we'll play the Whack-A-Mole…"

Yaya had a gigantic mood swing and was immediately cheerful again with her eyes dry. _What the heck?_

She had to practically drag Seiichiro to the Whack-A-Mole when he was started to have second thoughts. He reluctantly agreed to play 2-player and guess what happened? He hit himself on the head AGAIN just like all the other times. Yaya started laughing loudly at him. Since she found it so funny, even the corners of Seiichiro's mouth turned upward. And then he started stifling laughter. And then eventually, he was laughing just like Yaya was.

For the rest of the day, the two of them were having fun playing various arcade games. That is, until…

Yaya's phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Oh yeah, Yaya forgot that she had to! She'll come home right away!" She hung up.

Seiichiro asked, "Who was that?"

"Yaya's mommy! She wants her to come home so she can help take care of Yaya's little brother! Bye, Seiichiro-kun! Yaya hopes we can play together again someday!" And with that last sentence, she was gone.

Seiichiro smiled to himself. Maybe…just maybe…Yuiki Yaya wasn't so bad after all.

**And here I am, 2 weeks later, finishing this up. I wrote the first paragraph on the plane, and I procrastinated for 2 weeks, and here I am today, finishing this up. Yeah, you heard me. I only wrote a paragraph (meaning that I stopped at "Masato rolled his eyes") and I did the rest today. **

**The reason it was like that was because, like I mentioned before, I get airsick a lot, and my head was starting to get dizzy on the plane. I didn't eat the plane food, because I can't stand it and it tastes disgusting. Plus, it doesn't cease my hunger, it just makes me throw up more. Even though I didn't eat anything for 13 hours straight, I ended up throwing up a lot. And since my stomach was completely empty, the thing I was throwing up was just saliva. I ate a piece of bread, but vomited that up, too, like an hour later. This is the reason why I don't look forward to the airport and the planes. Especially the planes. It didn't help that I was cramped (all airplanes are cramped, to tell the truth) and that they all have a rotten smell that just provokes me more. -_- And it's hard to sleep, too. **

…**Okay, I'm done ranting/complaining about my stupid plane ride to Taiwan. I just felt that I needed to tell you about it. And for the 2 weeks after I arrived here in Taiwan, I was busy working on my other fanfics. D: Sorry…**

**And if you've noticed, I've changed the names of the chapters. Just saying.**

**One more thing…no one voted on my last poll (Thanks a lot. No, wait, I don't mean that. I'm not mad at you. ^^) so I decided to make a new one on which SC guy is your favorite. So vote, please! ^^**


End file.
